


Grab a bite

by svppasit



Category: Mewgulf, Waanjai
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breakfast, Daddy mew, Food, Food Kink, Food Play, Ice, M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Sex, TharnType, Waanjai - Freeform, gulf - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mew - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svppasit/pseuds/svppasit
Summary: ->  “What a nice breakfast," he groaned as his fingers got faster. Gulf’s body shook as his orgasm exploded hard, covering Mew’s face and his stomach as Mew moved his fingers in him
Relationships: Gulf Kanawut - Relationship, Mew Suppasit - Relationship
Kudos: 68





	Grab a bite

Light seeped through the curtains as it woke up Gulf from his deep slumber. He rubbed his eyes and wondered where the warm body of Mew. 

“P Mew?” He asked in his morning husky voice. When no one answered he grabbed the nearest thing he could wear.

“This would do” Gulf chuckled as he put on Mew’s large dress shirt. He couldn’t quite grasp the logic why he’s the one taller than Mew but Mew is still bigger than him. Everything in Mew is huge... Gulf can surely vouch to that.

"Thiraaaak" Mew smiled at him as soon as he saw him strutting down the kitchen, his eyes glued to Gulf’s long golden legs and his exposed chest as he was only wearing his dress shirt.

Gulf cleared his throat and quickly covered himself better before his dark eyes locked with Mew’s on. 

“Good morning Sunflower”His voice was huskier damn mornings and these temptations. 

“Shouldn’t it be ‘Good morning sunshine’?” Gulf chuckled as he went over the kitchen counter and to look at what Mew is doing.

“Well...you’re my sunflower that’s why” Mew ruffled Gulf’s hair.

“What are you doing?” Gulf asked him, wondering what’s the baking pans, whipped cream, ice cream and flour for.

“Baking?” Mew replied as continued to knead the ingredients to make the dough.

“No shit Sherlock. What is it for?” Gulf laughed as he gets the tub of ice cream and spooned some and brought it to his mouth.

Mew watches this scene unravel before his eyes. He knows that Gulf’s actions were so damn innocent... but the way Gulf licked that damned spoon makes his mind linger somewhere it shouldn’t be in this early morning.

“I just want to try my baking skills and of course for you. It’s still early Love, you should still be asleep and so not eating ice cream. Why did you go down already? Is there something you want?”

Gulf desperately wanted to shout   
'You' at him before pouncing on his dick. 

Just damn. The way his muscles flex whenever he kneads the though... his greek god structured face has some flour or icing in it... the way Mew looks so damn good in everything he does. Gulf can only take so much temptation.

"Some ice and water," Gulf mumbled as he went over the freezer and opened it to get some ice.

Mew can’t take it anymore. Screw the cake.

Mew’s hand brushed against Gulf’s own as he gasp at the sudden action before Mew tore the glass from his trembling hands. 

Mew opened the freezer as Gulf took a step away from him, waiting for him to put some ice into his glass as Gulf’s eyes trailed down his muscular arms and back to his yummy ass. 

After a little while, Mew turned with the glass of cold water in his hand, now filled with ice as Gulf offered him a small smile, reaching his hand out to take the glass for him as Mew smirked at him. 

He placed the glass down on the worktop before stalking towards me with something dark clouding in his eyes, and a glint of mischief shining through them as Gulf’s brows furrowed before raising his eyebrow at him in curiosity. 

Wanting to tell him to give him his water. Gulf was in desperate need to cool down and this man was not helping in the slightest.

Mew walked slowly towards Gulf slowly, for whatever reason, Gulf felt nervous as he backed away till his back reaches the kitchen counter.

Mew’s hands grabbed onto his waist as Gulf gasped.

"What are you doing?" Years of being together but Mew still makes him all shy and flustered.

Mew just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, smirking slightly.

“Breakfast?” he replied with a smile as Gulf bit his lip. 

”Mew...” his name flew from Gulf’s mouth before he could stop it as Mew gets closer.

Mew closed his eyes tightly, clenching his fists by his side as a groan left his lips.

"Tua eng," he called as Gulf’s legs buck beneath him, a pulse of pleasure shooting from his veins to his aching nipples and dck as Mew moved closer, his body nearly pressed against his as Gulf looked up at him through his lashes. 

With Mew’s hands still on his waist. 

"Thirak?” Gulf questioned as Mew’s hand trailed over his dress shirt that Gulf was wearing and the only thing covering Gulf’s body. 

Gulf opened his mouth to stop him but he was too late as Mew pulled the flimsy material off his body leaving Gulf completely naked for his wandering eyes.

Mew’s hands gripped at Gulf’s thighs tightly as he forced them open to allow him to stand between them. He trailed his hand over Gulf’s thigh as a shiver ran up his spine, 

"You look...ravishing." Mew breathed out.

“I’d love to eat you for breakfast," he continued. Gulf’s eyes went wide, his cheeks and ears immediately turned red. Gulf certainly is still not used to Mew being this straightforward. Well at least his morning is going somewhere he wanted. Having Mew as a husband is surely something he’s very blessed to have that sometimes Gulf wonders how many nations did he save in his past life to be THIS lucky.

“Jump.” Mew ordered and Gulf immediately obliged as he put his legs around Mew and jumped so that he could sit on the kitchen counter.

"You wanted ice, didn't you?" Mew’s hands left him as he took a hold of Gulf’s glass of water that was filled with ice, his finger dipped into the cold water before he placed it to Gulf’s neck as he moaned in pleasure. 

Mew loved his reactions. God he loves it so much. He slowly trailed his finger from is ever so delicious and inviting neck to Gulf’s nipples.

His finger swirled around, the water becoming warm due to Gulf’s body temperature as Mew ground his hips towards his. 

"Oh god," Gulf moaned as he pressed the cold glass to him, Gulf’s nipples becoming painfully hard as he shivered in delight.

”That’s not my name Tua eng" he mocked as he placed the glass back down leaving Gulf panting for more.

"Mew," Gulf breathed through gritted teeth as his dck screamed for attention the way it’s pulsating... he’s becoming painfully hard.

Dipping his fingers into the glass Mew pulled out an ice cube before staring at Gulf, Mew’s eyes locked on Gulf’s own as he tried to keep the contact without breaking.

“Ai Type... bet you enjoyed this when we’re filming" he smirked as Gulf gasped

“You naughty little kitten" Mew smirked, pressing his hard manhood against Gulf’s own as he held back a moan. 

Mew put the ice into his mouth as Gulf watched him through lustful eyes.

Leaning forward he pressed his warm mouth against Gulf’s exposed neck as he gasped at the feeling, Mew’s warm lips caressing him before he opened his mouth. 

The coldness of the ice had Gulf shivering in delight as he trailed his mouth down to his nipples. 

"Please," Gulf panted as he swirled the ice around his hard nipples, Gulf’s legs tightened around him 

Mew paused for awhile and admired the sight of Gulf in front of him. With Gulf’s hair flying everywhere, Mew finds it so hot. The trail of water that came from the ice makes Gulf even more appetizing. He brought his lips against Gulf. The kiss was no where near innocent, Mew ran his tongue on Gulf’s lips as if telling him to open up. Gulf immediately complied, and so the battle for dominance began.

The way they were making out was as if they really were trying to swallow and eat each other. 

Mew then again brought an ice in his mouth and tortured Gulf’s aroused body before moving away from his nipples, lowering himself as he swirled the ice Gulf’s stomach teasingly as he got lower and lower.

Gulf’s hands gripped onto the counter as Mew pushed his thighs apart with his hands before rubbing the ice down his thighs as Gulf shook in anticipation. 

As if to shock Gulf, Mew instantly pressed the ice against his dick as Gulf’s back arched and a moan left his parted mouth. 

The feeling was so strange as Gulf panted for breath, moaning as he pressed the ice against Gulf, moving in circles. 

Something suddenly caught Mew’s eyes and it was as if a light bulb suddenly lit up in his head. 

He grabbed the chocolate syrup and let it drip down on Gulf’s dick. Why didn’t he thought of this before? He thought to himself, loving how the chocolate syrup accentuates Gulf’s golden skin. Damn. So damn beautiful.

Gulf’s mind on the other hand went blank. The sudden coldness of the syrup against his hot pulsating rod is driving him crazy.

“Aaah” Gulf moaned as Mew took his tongue and made it linger around his tip as he made swirling motions with his tongue and gently used his lips to take his head further in his mouth. 

Mew took all his time to lick every single drop of the chocolate syrup that he put on Gulf’s dick. He then took his tongue and ran it along his shaft and made sure to miss the tip of his penis, making Gulf go crazy.

Mew had another idea. He grabbed the whipped cream and squirted some from Gulf’s neck down to his chest and stomach.

“Phi...” Gulf closes his eyes because of the sensations.

“Open your eyes and look at me.” Mew ordered.

“Watch how I taste every part of your body Tua-eng” Gulf obliged and opened his eyes. Their eyes interlocking with each other as Mew brought out his tongue to lick the trail of the whipped cream.

Gulf can only moan in delight as he watches how Mew ravishes him. That tongue. That sinful tongue will surely be the death of him.

After Mew finished his attacks on Gulf’s neck and chest, he went down and paid attention to Gulf dick. He put his hand around it and felt how hard it was and how it was pulsating under his touch. Pre cum leaked through it as Mew stroked him.

One of his hands let go of Gulf’s thigh, running up his inner thigh before pressing against his hole. Entering two fingers in him as Gulf cried out in pleasure, his hands wrapping in Mew’s messy hair as Gulf pushed him tighter against him. 

Mew once again got an ice cube and brought it inside his mouth.

“Fuck... Mew! Shit....aaAah" Mew took him inside his mouth all the while there’s an ice cube inside his mouth. The contrasting warmth of Mew’s mouth and the coldness of the ice... he couldn’t take it anymore.

His back arched as far as he could go and countless moans of pleasure escaped him.Gulf tried to push Mew away but Mew insisted until Gulf’s length reached the end of his throat. With a little more licks Mew pulled away for a second.

“You like this” it wasn’t a question. Mew knows it.

The coldness from the ice disappeared as Mew pulled away and swallowed the now small piece.

Mew kissed him before going down again and putting Gulf’s legs on his shoulders as he pressed his tongue against Gulf, tasting him as he thrust his fingers in and out of my his hole.

“What a nice breakfast," he groaned as his fingers got faster. Gulf’s body shook as his orgasm exploded hard, covering Mew’s face and his stomach as Mew moved his fingers in him

Standing back up he wrapped his hand around the back of Gulf’s neck, pulling their faces together.

“Never knew my breakfast would be you clenching around my dick as you cum all over me," he breathed out, Gulf gasped in erotic bliss, grasping onto the counter for support. 

Letting Gulf go he pulled the apron and shirt from his body, the buttons hitting the floor as he quickly took it off allowing Gulf to gaze at his amazing muscles and abs. 

His hands quickly unbuttoned his trousers before pulling them down along with his boxers as his thick dick pulsated.

“Let me return the favor... You know I’ve been craving for some strawberries lately.” 

“Let me grab a bite.” Gulf continued to him as he hopped off the counter and eyes the strawberry icing beside him. In a heartbeat Mew found Gulf kneeling before him.

Gulf looked at him through his lashes, he looked at him with innocence in his eyes but clearly what he’s about to do it nowhere near innocent.

Gulf spread the icing on Mew’s dick and wrapped his warm chestnut shaped lips around his head, sucking and licking Mew as much as he could. 

Mew’s grunts and groans encouraged Gulf, so he pushed forward slowly and felt Mew’s head hitting the back of his throat.

Mew hissed at the feeling of being fully inside his mouth and grabbed him by his hair and began to fuck his little mouth slowly, not wanting to hurt him.

Gulf moaned out in the pleasure and his moans vibrated through Mew’s shaft making him feel more pleasure.

It was at that moment when Mew felt a sense of overwhelming pleasure wash over him, he was on his edge.

“Enough Tua eng” Mew pulled him up and placed him on the counter again

Rubbing his length along Gulf’s hole he moaned in pleasure.

“Would you like me to fuck that tight hole of yours Tua eng?" Mew questioned with a smirk, his voice alone was sending Gulf over the edge as he reached out to him, grabbing hold of his shoulders. Gulf needed him. 

"Do you?" he growled, his dick pressing against his opening as Gulf quivered. 

"Do you want me to pound you?" He teased, pushing the head of his dick into Gulf as he lost all the control that he thought he has.

"Y-yes, fuck me daddy.... Mew please!" Gulf moaned.

Mew’s hips slammed suddenly against his as Gulf’s breath hitched. His dick stretching him as Gulf screamed in euphoria as and Mew groaned out. 

Grabbing onto Gulf’s hips as he pulled back out only to slam back into Gulf’s needy ass. 

"Mew!" Gulf groaned as severe pleasure ran through him as Mew once again slammed into him, a groan of approval escaping him as he bit into Gulf’s neck. 

Their naked chests rubbed together as he held Gulf to him, their hips grinding together as Gulf became a moaning mess. 

"You like me fucking you baby boy?” He whispered huskily into Gulf’s ear as shivers ran through his body before Mew thrust his dick back ti him.

“Still so early in the morning but you cant wait for me to be inside you huh?” Mew rambled. The knot in Gulf’s stomach tightened with every hard thrust he delivers.

“You like it when I slam into you?" He bit into his neck as Gulf shuddered against him, he couldn't reply through the moans of pleasure escaping him as he took Gulf to a world of ecstasy. 

"Tell me, baby, do you like it when I bury my dick in your little greedy ass?" He groaned as his thrusts increased in speed. 

"Yes!Oh god, Yes!" Gulf screamed as Mew slammed to him, rubbing against his walls as Gulf contracted around his thick dick with every thrust. 

"You feel so good on my dick," he grunted, moving his body as he hit Gulf at a different angle.

"P-please," Gulf panted, the need to climax was strong, hid body was desperate for a release as he begged for his cum to pour inside of him. 

His hands trailed down as he gripped tightly, lifting Gulf slightly off the counter as he delivered hard thrusts into him that had Gulf screaming. 

Gulf’s nails dug into his shoulder as he controlled hid body, dominated his pleasure as he begged him. 

"You want to cum?" Mew smirked against Gulf’s neck before thrusting into him once more, a hard thrust that sent torture through his body. He stayed buried inside him as Gulf’s walls contracted around him. 

"You naughty kitten" he breathed into Gulf’s ear as Gulf moved his hips, making Mew move in him as Gulf’s grip tightened in desperation.

“Please," Gulf panted as tears welled up in his eyes at the immense pleasure.

"Anything for you Tua eng" he growled as he bit into Gulf’s neck, pinching the skin as he cried out in ecstasy. 

Mew thrust into him harshly, his grip tight as he punished Gulf’s body. 

"Mew!" Gulf screamed as Mew picked him fully off his dick before dropping  
Gulf onto him as his climax exploded.

He thrust a few more times before Gulf got what he wanted more than his orgasm. The feeling of his dick shooting his cum inside him as another wave of pleasure crashed over Gulf.

“Good morning?” Gulf panted.

“Good morning indeed.” Mew laughed at them and carried Gulf in bridal style to their bedroom.

“Bath?” Mew asked him

“Round 2.” Gulf smirked at him as they entered the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello toktok! Wala lang huhu I suck at writing sorry na agad but I hope u enjoy! If u have requests I’m only one dm away!


End file.
